TobiTora Christmas Special!
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Tobitaka asked Toramaru to spend Christmas with him! How it will be since Toramaru had a crush to him? Warning! Yaoi rate T! TobiTora! Also FudouOC! Don't like? Don't read.


**Me: Hello, minna! I had another TobiTora story for you! XD**

**Toramaru: What is this time?**

**Me: Christmas! XD I knew there's no one will write your both Christmas story while they prefer GouTora Christmas story.**

**Toramaru: So you make this… You gonna insert Aoi-chan again this time. Is she paired up again with Kidou-san?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Toramaru: O.O then with whom?**

**Me: Fudou.**

**Toramaru: Fu-Fudou-san?!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Toramaru: (faint)**

**Tobitaka: To-Toramaru?!**

**Me: Fine by me. Tobitaka! Disclaimer!**

**Tobitaka: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. (Tried to awoke Toramaru)**

**Me: (sweatdrop) I hope you enjoy the story this time; 'TobiTora Christmas Special!'**

* * *

**TobiTora Christmas Special!**

"Eh?" The dirty blonde hair blinked as she saw the dark blue haired boy in front of him. Now they in front of a gift shop, today is 23 December, and Toramaru Utsuranomiya bowed in front of Terumi Aoi.

"Please, Aoi-chan!"

"Okay, okay, Toramaru-kun…" Aoi quickly send the boy's head up since they were at public now. "Why you asked me to accompany you buy a gift?" she asked as they both sat on the bench after the girl calmed down the boy that 2 years younger than her. Toramaru cheeks turned red, he felt a bit embarrassed told this to the girl that trusted him so much, which he trusted her as much as how she trust as him. There's no way he gonna cover or hide this from her.

"I-I…" Aoi waited patiently as she watched the boy stammered. "H-Honestly… three days ago…"

_Flashback_

It was a cold day since its December. Toramaru sighed as he holds his hands tightly. It's pretty cold for the winter, even he already wore thick coat also scarf around his neck, but he still felt freezing, until he felt something warm at his cheek. He turned around, only just see…

"Tobitaka-san?" the older male was there, standing beside him, holding up a hot tea. "Here." He handed the drink to the younger striker boy. "A-arigatou, Tobitaka-san…" Toramaru took the drink from him shyly, since the boy had a crush to the purple haired boy, but he didn't dare to confess….

"Hey, Toramaru." He heard his crush called his name which makes his cheeks warmed up but he looked up at him. "Y-yes, Tobitaka-san?" Crush you stammer!

"Did you have time when Christmas day?"

What an odd question but Toramaru answered. "I had some free time; the restaurant closed on that day." Toramaru blinked when he saw the defender blushed. W-wha-?

"Will… will you spend your Christmas with me?"

_End Flashback_

"Hee…" Aoi tilted her head as she sweat dropped when she saw the younger boy sulked at the corner of the chair. "Toramaru-kun… it would be a simple-"

"It's not that simple, Aoi-chan!" Toramaru yelled as he turned around to her, cut off her.

"I-I was about to say it would be a simple present for Tobitaka-san. You know something he might like…" Aoi sighed, tried to clear Toramaru's misunderstanding. "I'm not saying it will be a simple outing."

"Oh, sorry I yelled at you, Aoi-chan…" Toramaru said, felt guilty. But then something hit his mind. "Aoi-chan, what did you said it's an 'outing'? I didn't even mention it."

"Oh that's…" Toramaru could swear he saw the angel girl cheeks turned red a bit. "Honestly, Fudou-kun asked me out…"

"EEH?! F-Fudou-san?!" Toramaru shouted shocked. There's no way that meany, rude midfielder boy asked the nice, gentle midfielder girl to going out with him. "T-then what did you said?"

"I say 'yes'."

That innocent answer really almost does the job to make Toramaru faint but Aoi quickly spoke up again. "I think we both have same thing to do today. Want to join me, Toramaru-kun?"

Those sentences make Toramaru a bit relief because Aoi changed the topic also makes him a bit happy, because he won't choose his present for his crush alone. "Okay!"

"Ne, Aoi-chan." The younger striker boy called the midfielder girl when Aoi decided to pick some things that maybe useful for her midfielder friend, or he did a friend. "What makes you accept Fudou-san's offer?" now Toramaru felt smaller. Why he asked that damn thing?!

But Aoi just giggled when she saw her youngest best friend nervous. "I don't know." That words really caught Toramaru's attention to her. "But when he asked that to me, I felt happy, but doubt as well. I don't know, shall I accept it or not."

"Then why you say 'yes'?" Toramaru asked confused. The next second, his eyes widen when he saw the girl smiled, a tender smile followed pink blush on her cheeks, obviously in love.

"Maybe because…. I want to spend my Christmas with him…"

Toramaru could felt his face heated up but also his eyes teary. Saw the angel's feelings so deep and pure to his mean senior, makes him about to cry and he realized more…

That he really love Tobitaka.

"Anyway, have you decided your present, Toramaru-kun?" Aoi asked as she found the right present for Fudou. Toramaru snapped from his thoughts and he turned to the presents then he caught something… "This!"

_The next day…_

Now Toramaru at the stationery shop. He felt nervous as he tried to pick up some paper gift that would be liked by his crush. He didn't realize there's someone in his way so he bumped to that person. "S-sorry!" He looked up, only to see someone that looked really familiar to him. "F-Fudou-san?!"

Fudou looked at the boy and they both stared in shock. There's a silence between them until Toramaru break it. "W-what are you doing here, Fudou-san?" he asked nervous, really, really nervous. But then he saw a paper bag at other hand of Fudou. "…is that the gift for Aoi-chan?" Toramaru blurted out. Dammit!

But then the dark blue hair boy blinked when he saw his senior cheeks turned to crimson red. "S-shut up!" he yelled, tried to deny it. "Anyway, why you thought this is for Aoi?!"

"Um…" Toramaru scratched his cheek. "Honestly, yesterday I meet Aoi-chan…" he felt smaller when he saw Fudou face, looked really creepy, creepier than usual. "And she said that you…" Toramaru gulped; afraid his next words will make his senior turned mad. "Asked her out…" what he didn't expected is his mean senior now blushed red.

"… tsch. I gave no surprised." Fudou looked away, tried to hide his blush from his junior. Toramaru tried to hold his laugh. Now he gave no wonder why his angel senior, Aoi, seemed fall in love with his devil senior, Fudou. Toramaru decided to look back at the paper gifts but he startled when his senior asked, "What about you? Who will you give present?"

Now its Toramaru turn blushed red. He stammered as he answers his senior question. "T-To-Tobitaka-san…" now he felt his head is going exploded. He really, really felt embarrassed. Fudou blinked, didn't expected the younger striker boy answer, but he remain calm. "…what a surprise."

Toramaru sulked, this guy really, really care less, but maybe not about Aoi… He saw him picked up white with yellow flowers paper gift, find the right paper gift for Aoi's present. "What are you staring at?" he heard Fudou snapped him and he began nervous. "I-I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized. "I-I just thought that you really cared about Aoi-chan since you buy those for her and I…" Toramaru trailed off. He looked away, not want to saw his senior. Fudou at other hand raised an eyebrow at him but the next words make his eyes widen. "I felt a bit jealous…"

There's a silence between them, until Toramaru heard his senior sighed. "You really a dumb." This is make Toramaru pissed off. Why he- "if you had time for jealous at someone, aren't you have something more important to do?" Toramaru blinked, but the next second he got what his senior meant. He smiled and he nodded then he picked up purple paper gift with dark blue ribbon. Fudou stared at the youngest boy in the team as he walked to the counter. Toramaru didn't notice Fudou was smirking at him and turned around to pick golden ribbon.

"No wonder why Aoi liked those both be together."

_25 December…_

Toramaru sighed as he stares at the box in front of him. It's not small, but not too big either. It had purple paper wrapped around it with dark purple ribbon around it. Toramaru gulped, he felt nervous. How he give this to his crush?

"Toramaru…" he heard his mother called so he spun his head to look at her. "Yes, Okaa-san?"

"You have promised with your friend, right?" she asked, smiled warmly at her son. "You should go now."

Toramaru smiled back but then he looked at the gift, doubt flashed on his face. "But…" Toramaru felt his eyes teary. What if Tobitaka didn't like it? What if Tobitaka didn't accept it? Her mother seemed noticed his doubt so she patted her son's head, caressed his dark blue hair gently which make Toramaru looked up to his mother. "Okaa-san…"

"It's alright, Toramaru." He saw her mother smile which he replied it with his own smile. "Hai…" he stood up, didn't forget his gift. He wear his coat and his scarf also his boots. "See you, Okaa-san!" he waved at his mother before he run off on the snowy road.

Meanwhile, Tobitaka was waiting for the younger boy under a Christmas tree at the park. He huffed as he held his dark purple scarf closed to cover his neck. It's really cold today, but he gave no mind. He shoved his gift for the dark blue hair boy closer, didn't want him to saw his present before he gave it.

"Tobitaka-san!" he heard the sound he knows well. He turned around, saw the young striker boy run to him. "Toramaru." Tobitaka murmured the boys name as he halted in front of me. "S-sorry I'm late…" he patted hardly. Tobitaka smiled then he caress the younger boy head gently which make him looked up at him. "It's alright."

Toramaru blushed. The charm that Tobitaka gave to him always makes his stomach filled with butterflies. Toramaru felt his head going warmer and warmer. He gripped his gift tightly. He's going to give the gift for him. He has to! At other hand, Tobitaka sighed and he about pulled out his gift at the same time with Toramaru.

"Here!"

They both blinked, now they both handed their present at each other in the same time. Tobitaka and Toramaru stared at each other. Tobitaka saw Toramaru blushed pink. He chuckled then he took Toramaru's gift then he gave his to him. Toramaru blushed as he took the dark blue little box with cute emerald ribbon wrapped around it.

"C-can I open it, Tobitaka-san?" Toramaru asked as his eyes rolled up to looked at his crush. Tobitaka smiled and nodded. "You can."

Toramaru cheeks turned pink again then he unwrapped his present with his heart thumping madly. His eyes widen when he saw a cute cotton-made tiger keychain.

Tobitaka smiled nervous. "You liked it?"

"I liked it, Tobitaka-san!" Toramaru cheered. He looked up at his crush and smile grinned as he held his present to his cheek. "Thank you, Tobitaka-san!"

Tobitaka felt blushed; sure Toramaru's so cute like that. He smiled then he unwrapped his own present and he's shocked when he saw a cute small purple eagle doll while hugged a heart shaped pillow.

"Ah!" he heard the smaller boy gasped and he looked up only to see Toramaru face flusters red now. "I… saw it then I remember you…" Toramaru looked away. "A-are you liked it, Tobitaka-san?" he asked, nervous filled his body.

Tobitaka smiled little. He felt a bit touched when he heard the younger boy said that. "I liked it, Toramaru." The younger boy spun his head to look at him. Tobitaka smiled and he held his own present near his face. "Thanks."

Toramaru blushed again, but then he realized something. He gulped, it may be his changes but it might be hurt… "To-Tobitaka-san?" the older male raised an eyebrow at the younger lad as he saw his head dropped. Tobitaka could swear he saw Toramaru face heated up. "T-there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" Tobitaka asked confused, as he didn't expected next words from the younger dark blue haired boy. "I…"

"I love you."

Tobitaka eyes widen as Toramaru head dropped more, all whole his body turned red of embarrassed and he could felt cold sweat trailed on his skin. "I love you, Tobitaka-san…" he repeated again but then he quickly spoke. "I-I really meant it! Even we're boys but I really mean it! And I don't want you to hate me because of this… I-I…"

"Who said I hated you?" he heard his crush spoke and he shot his head up about to speak only to receive a gentle kiss from his crush. Toramaru eyes widen of shock as the older male lips pressed against his lips. The younger striker boy blushed when he felt how tender, warm and gentle the kiss that his crush gave to him. He felt the butterflies at his stomach whirled madly but he could only enjoy the kiss; he closed his eyes and returns the kiss. Then he felt a pair of arms snaked to his waist and when he realized its Tobitaka's arms, he felt his waist yanked to front as Tobitaka kissed him deeper. Toramaru shocked but then he relaxed, slowly his own hands placed it selves around the taller boy's neck. Few minutes of the warm kiss for Toramaru's disappoint, Tobitaka broke it and let them catch some breath. Toramaru eyes locked to Tobitaka's gazes, a soft gaze that make him felt melting. "Toramaru…" he heard his crush murmured, low enough as he slowly closed the space between them again and his next three words enough make Toramaru cried in joy.

"I love you…"

They both didn't notice there's someone watched them from afar. He smirked then he spun around, walked between the falls white snows until he saw a dirty blonde hair girl stood there waiting for him. She felt his presence and she turned around, smiled. "Fudou-kun." She called as she run to him where he halted. "How was everything's going?"

"Everything's going fine, Aoi." Fudou grinned but he couldn't bear the freeze wind so he sneezed. Aoi sighed then she pulled out her gift. She walked closer to him, wrapped a purple scarf around his neck. Fudou blinked then he looked at the girl. "Aoi…"

"My Christmas gift for you." She smiled and she pecks his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Fudou-kun."

Fudou smiled. "Merry Christmas, Aoi, and here's your Christmas present." Fudou pulled out something from his pocket and he unwrap the gift then placed the gift on Aoi's head. "Since you didn't stand cold, I think this would be suit for you." He grinned as Aoi fixed a thing like head set. It fluffy and warm, also it's had pretty white color. Aoi smiled at Fudou, a gentle smile that can make Fudou's heart beating faster and madly. "Thank you, Fudou-kun."

"You're welcome, Aoi." He replied as he gently snaked his hands to hers then locked their fingers as he kissed Aoi lips which she returned it happily.

"Merry Christmas for all of us."

* * *

**Me: DONE! XD Yay! TobiTora is the best pairing ever! No wonder I placed you both at 5****th**** place.**

**Toramaru: (blush) Shiro…!**

**Tobitaka: (blush)**

**Me: Anyway, I pretty like FudoAoi part, even Kidou and Sakuma is going to kill me…**

**Tobitaka: (pulled out a comb) then you should go now. (Combed his hair)**

**Me: Meh, you're right. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for you, Minna!**

**Toramaru: Ne, Shiro. When will you finish 'Inazuma Eleven FFI'?**

**Me: That I don't know. Jaa! (Run)**

**Toramaru: Shi-**

**Kidou and Sakuma: SHIRO! (Chased her)**

**Toramaru: (sweatdrop) I felt had for her…**

**Tobitaka: (keep comb his hair) let's just closed this already. (Kept his comb)**

**Toramaru: Oh, okay, but what about with everyone?**

**Terumi Aoi: That sounds nice.**

**Inazuma Eleven FFI casts (IE and OCs): Please review! And we wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
